El inalterable Irvin Smith
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Podian estar acosando en aquella fiesta por recuperar el muro Maria a SU Levi, sin embargo, Irvin no estaba alterado, claro que no, a él no lo altera nada ni estaba celoso. Sólo estaba que mataba a alguien. Eruri.


Aclaro que esto no sigue al manga exactamente, ya sabrán a qué me refiero a las que siguen el manga. Segundo, este es un fic muy breve, la verdad es para dejar algo de esta pareja hasta que me devuelvan el PC, ya que allí está el verdadero fic que quería poner de estos dos, aún así espero que les guste :333

**Dedicado.** A Carolo -creo que ese era el nombre, la primera que me preguntó-, que me pidió un fic de estos dos hace mucho en Ask.  
******Pareja:** IrvinxLevi.  
**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.  
**Advertencia:** El inalterable Irvin (?)

Monstruo egoísta sin sentimientos. Basilisco rubio con asombrosa genialidad, el ser más inmutable de todos. Puedes estar cantando la Macarena desnudo frente a Irvin Smith y mientras eso no salve a la humanidad o no trate de titanes -o sea, un titán bailando la Macarena- este afanado caballero no alzará ni una sola de sus prominentes cejas, aparte, que quizás, en el supuesto caso de que ocurra lo que es muy imposible, que cierto "Hombre más fuerte de la humanidad" le bailara la Macarena desnudo, eso sería totalmente diferente y le sacaría quizás de esos papeles. Le sacaría quizás la ropa y de la oficina pasarían a un cuarto. En el supuesto caso claro.

Irvin era hijo de una piedra y hermano de una pared, así de inmutable.

–¿Qué le parece comandante? veo que Petra va en serio con lo del pequeño Levi...–rió Hanji mientras ojeaba la reacción del rubio.

Este sólo dio una amplia sonrisa.

–¿Ah sí? ¡quizás tengamos boda muy pronto!–

Hanji retrocedió un poco con algo de miedo, sí, ella asustada. Si tuviera que describir la sonrisa de ese rubio en aquellos momentos era la de un arlequín a quien le habían echado ácido encima, dejado en una casa oscura y que un pobre diablo se lo encontrara después de una música terrorífica.

Pero... Irvin no estaba alterado, claro que no, a él no lo altera nada ni estaba celoso.

–¿N-No está celoso?–dudó en preguntar la muchacha entre una simpática risa tomando una bebida para ver si tenía que advertir a Levi.

Todos estaban riendo animadamente, era una celebración, al fin pudieron recuperar María, la irrecuperable María, habían pasado dos años pero lo habían hecho, era definitivamente un motivo para celebrar.

Irvin no estaba celoso. Miró hacia donde estaba Levi y la muchacha le ponía una mano sobre el hombro, el pequeño sargento estaba sonrojado suavemente por la cantidad de alcohol, ahora no sólo Petra rodeaba al azabache, sino, Eren...

–¿Celoso? cómo crees...–murmuró de manera diabólica.

Eren se había acercado suavemente hasta Levi y uno de los cadetes, Jean... empujó a Yeager sobre el mayor, se besaron, Irvin abrió los ojos y Hanji lo miró, oh dios, esto era malo. Jodidamente malo.

Aunque fuera un accidente...

–Claro que no estoy celoso... claro que no.–volvió a murmurar el rubio como si anunciara el fin del mundo.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

La muchacha nunca se preocupaba tanto de Levi, el sujeto era un hombre rudo y masculino que se sabía cuidar solo, sin embargo... después de ver a Irvin interrumpiendo donde se encontraba Levi con su casual beso con Eren Yeager para hablar sobre "importantes temas militares" no sabía muy bien si el pequeño estaría en una pieza a la mañana siguiente.

Se acercó asegurándose que no había nadie. Irvin estaba en su oficina, lo pasó a ver esta mañana... y del sargento no se sabía nada, de seguro estaría en su habitación aún.

–¿Levi... puedo pasar?–

–Ughttt...–un quejido la hizo entrar.

Allí estaba Levi, con cara de pocos amigos, lleno de marcas rojizas y sujetándose de manera extraña de la cama.

–¿Por qué no m-me avisaste bruja?–

–Es que...–se explicaba Hanji mientras recibía la mirada furtiva del azabache.

–¿Qué? ¿qué maldita sea? ¿querías que me dejaran así verdad?–

–Le pregunté... y me dijo que no, que no estaba celoso... y para cuando te iba a advertir para evitar lo de la otra vez...iba a ir a ti, pero él llegó antes...–

Levi cerró los ojos y soltó una sonrisa en su rostro.

–¿Celoso? ¿Ese bastardo todopoderoso?¿Irvin celoso?–rió amargamente Levi mientras hacía un intento inútil para removerse en la cama sin poner una cara de dolor. –Me lo hizo seis veces... me la chupó tanto que creo que no tendré semen por un año. Me lo hizo en una posición que ni mierda idea tenía de su puta existencia, me mordió y me marcó hasta la oreja como un puto vacuno y tengo cinco marcas en el desgraciado cuello que si no ando con un casco o una manta arriba como religiosa no podré ocultar... ¿pero sabes...Hanji?–

La muchacha asintió para que continuara.

–Cuando le pregunté... me dijo dijo lo mismo: "No estoy celoso"–

–Claro, no lo estaba... nunca lo está–suspiró la muchacha con una risa que se tragó al ver la cara de odio del más pequeño–¿Te pido el día libre compañero?–

El muchacho no le respondió, pero su intento para removerse una vez más y alcanzar la ropa le hicieron intuir a la mujer que era mejor la idea del día libre. Cosas horribles pasan si quieres realmente provocar a Irvin Smith.

Pero según él. Nunca estuvo celoso. No se puede estar celoso de lo que es enteramente tuyo... y Levi definitivamente era de él y nadie más.

**N.A: **Y así con este fic, dudo que hayan muchas fanes Eruri pero lo comparto de todas maneras, son lindos estos dos, e Irvin a pesar de tener más expresiones faciales y ser aparentemente más anímico que Levi es incluso menos impresionable o alterable, así que verlo celoso debe ser terrible xDDDD, pobre Levi, para la otra se cuidará de que no lo manoseen o miren cuando se pasa de copas.


End file.
